


[Akaashi x reader x Bokuto Smut]

by leaholiver34



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaholiver34/pseuds/leaholiver34
Summary: Just a nice smut i wrote when i was bored
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	[Akaashi x reader x Bokuto Smut]

**Author's Note:**

> This is spicy and uses a little bit of a mommy kink and light bondage and toys

Y/n and Akaashi have been dating for a while. They have done the deed a couple of times. Y/n wanted to surprise him for his birthday by giving him a little something special. So she went out and bought this really pretty dark blue lingerie that she knew he would like and told him to come to her place after school that day. 

Today is the day it is like 15 minutes till Akaashi gets to Y/n’s house. She starts to get everything ready. She slips on the lingerie and waits. She soon hears a knock on the door than someone comes in. 

She yells “in here Keji” 

He then opens her bedroom door to see Y/n sitting seductively on the bed. He pauses for a second and looks her up and down. 

“So was this my birthday surprise”

“Maybe” she says back to him 

He then starts to take off his clothes and comes up to her and says “what am i going to do with you”

“Anything you want baby anything” she whispers in his ear 

“Oh really” he says, taking off the rest of his clothes. 

“Then suck” 

“Anything for you Keji” she says

Y/n then starts to do what he said, she put her lips around his shaft and started bobbing her head up and down on it using her hands to please where she couldn’t reach.

“Ahh, omg baby you feel so good.”

“Ahh, mhhh”

He soon releases into her mouth

“Now baby let me make you feel good” he says 

He then sets Y/n up her back laying on the bed and starts to feel her through her panties 

“Did i tell you how good you looked in this”

“But you would look even better with me inside you”

He continues to play with her clit through her panties.

“Ahh’ Y/n lets out a small moan

“Oh eager are we” he says while he slides her panties off and starts to finger her.

“Ahh Keji AH”

He then lowers his face to Y/n’s throbbing pussy and enters her with his tongue. 

“Keji Ahh- ah’

He removes his tounge from Y/n and starts to tease her clit with it. 

“Ahh please Keji” 

He then stops and says “of course baby but sit on it”

Y/n gets up and straddles his lap and lines up Kejis shaft with her entrance 

She slowly lowers onto it “Ahh Keji you feel so good”

“Mhh Y/n your so tight” he groans

Y/n then starts going up and down on his dick.

“Y/n faster please” as he says that she speeds up then slows down again just a little bit later 

“Okay now time for some fun” she says before letting Akaashi finish 

He looks confused but Y/n gets up and walks to her closet and pulls out a box “okay so are you gonna be a good boy for me today or am i going to have to punish you. I don’t really want to do that on your birthday.”

“Yes” he answers 

“Yes what”

“Yes mommy” he corrects himself 

“Okay good boy” she then grabs a few things out of the box, she grabs a rope and a vibrator and some lube. 

She then ties him to the bed frame and then lubes out the vibrator and puts it in him and turns it on. “Ahh excited more I see, well don’t get too excited i have another surprise for later.” 

She then slides back on to his dick and bounces on it making him moan more “m- mommy please”

This lasts for a few more minutes while the vibrator is still on. “Mommy mommy please no no more” Akaashi is very over stimulated. She then gets off and says “well since you have been such a good boy and asked nicely ill stop for now.

She then turns off the vibrator and takes it out and unties the rope. Akaashi then sighs “oh you thought we were done i said i had another surprise didn’t i.” 

“I’ll be right back Keji don’t move”

With that Y/n leaves quickly only to come back just as quick with a shirtless bokuto who is only in his boxers

“Y/n what is this” Keji asks

“Well i know how you look at Kou too, i know you love him, but you also love me, and you see I’ve also taken interest in him too and well”

“Are you sure your okay with this Y/n”Keji asks 

“I mean yeah, Kou if you’ll join our relationship, i would love to have to hot ass boyfriends”

“Okay, what about you Kou” Keji asks bokuto 

“Yeah absolutely i like the both of you so”

“Okay then” Y/n says 

“Do you wanna join our fun Kou”

“Absolutely” he says and gives Y/n and Akaashi a quick kiss

Keji then whispers something into Kou ear and Y/n heard a slight agreement 

She was then picked up by Kou and Keji and slammed down onto the bed. “We are gonna give you so much pleasure Y/n” Kou says 

With that Y/n feels a hot breath at her pussy while another one at her face. Kou started to finger and enter her with his tongue, while Keji started to kiss her. 

She then felt Kou enter her and then felt Keji get up and enter her also

“Ahh Keji Kou Ahh”

“You feel so good Y/n” Kou says 

He then pounds roughly into her,so dose Keji 

“Ahh” 

“Mhh”

“Oh god” 

“Your so tight”

They both groan and let their seed go into Y/n she soon realized after that also. They all clean up after that and Y/n falls asleep quickly after. 

Keji then drags Kou to the shower and says “come on we have to clean up”

He then turns on the shower and gets in soon Kou follows, as soon as he enters Keji starts to kiss him the kiss soon gets rough Kou had Keji pinned to the wall while he rammed into him they then finished then actually got themselves clean and went to go to sleep with Y/n, well know that she probably wasn’t going to be able to walk tomorrow. They got into bed and both cuddled up to Y/n and fell asleep peacefully knowing that they all had each other in every way imaginable.


End file.
